User talk:GreenReaper
I hereby give you this barnstar for your dedication to the Wiki. Sgeo 09:47, 2 Jan 2005 (PST) Hihi. Nornagon 03:52, 8 Jan 2005 (PST) Too tricky, GR. - malkin. I didn't notice that.. I guess I just like COBs. ;) - Malkin Heh. Thanks, just doing what I can. -- WCKitKat About the edit: Okay. I'll do that from now on. ^-^ *nodnod* WCKitKat 14:34, 22 Jan 2005 (PST) "Whitespace" -- Didn't notice I was doing that... I'll be more careful in the future. --WCKitKat 17:46, 22 Jan 2005 (PST) Thankyou GR for the barnstar! I feel special now. :D - Malkin haha.. gotcha! ;) - Malkin Ooh heck - in most of the pages that I can see the text is being partially hidden under the Creatures Wiki logo and the navigation bar and everything that's underneath it.. help, please? - Malkin :Force the page to reload. Ctrl and F5 might do it, else see Wikipedia:Bypass your cache for instructions. This was a temporary problem caused by trying to hide some of the ads. You'll notice that not all pages have ads now. However, it hasn't yet been possible to expand the wdith of the page so that it can be wider when there is no ad, so you'll see a white gap on the right instead. Angela 06:29, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) Obviously, {stub} is a casualty of me trying to edit the wiki at 3am. - Malkin. From Creatures Wiki Sgeo(talk (http://creatures.wikicities.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Sgeo&action=edit&section=new)) That was just me fiddling with my signature. It would be so much easier if we could use raw signatures. --Sgeo(talk:Sgeo|action=edit&section=new}} talk)[[]] 18:07, 3 Feb 2005 (PST) :Raw sigs will be possible as soon as we upgrade to the next MediaWiki version. (bug 67). Angela 19:52, 3 Feb 2005 (PST) ::This is now possible. Angela 22:17, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) Just wanted to say thanks for fixing my bio. :) - Officer 1BDI :grins - no problem. :-) --GreenReaper Thanks a lot. I will try to remember those changes when I do the C2 Wingy page here. Unfortunately, yesterday you linked the Gargoyles for C2 and C3 to the same page and I had to get this "repaired".*gg* Sorry for that, but I think your solution with the C2 and C3 in parenthesis is the better (and more consistent) one. ;-) And thanks for the flowers. *gg* So many people tell me, they like the C2 Gargoyles better than the C3. Actually, I still prefer the C3 breed, but of course, I'm more than glad, that you (and others) like the C2 Gargls. :-) :Hehe, yep, I think I'd not had enough sleep the night before yesterday, I forgot the existing method of splitting them up! And as for the C2 norns, I've often found people have a preference for the older breeds - I guess they like the more hand-drawn look to it. Either that or they have fond memories of trying to get their Hebe Norns to eat cheese. ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::*hehehe* Oh, and btw, thanks for editing my contributions. All those silly, silly links I keep forgetting to insert... ;-/ and of course for correcting my lousy English.:-D :::No problem, Alien - It's actually pretty good (believe me, I've seen it all. And as for the links, most of them are just things people will have visited already - but I figure it's good to have them there so the search engines know what is related to what. ;-) Thanks... ...for the welcome. I'm completely at sea here, not sure how to reply to messages properly... I hit the "talk" link, and it seems I'm editing a page. It's going to take me quite a while to get used to this Wiki thing. Also, the article I wrote didn't seem to go, but I see you must have read it on account of you noted something I said in it. I shall proceed towards total confusion, which is close to my natural state of confusion :-) Was surprised that anyone wanted to know about my small part in the CC because I recall myself as being quite peripheral to the main body once JRChat got under way! Cheers Carolyn When I hit "recent changes" 10 minutes or so after uploading files or creating new ones it always looks like you have to sweep the floor after me. Hope you don't mind, 'case usually I have no clue what I forgot to do this time. *gg* btw: is it possible to create a new page for the Valentine Norns? I already uploaded the pictures, but they aren't linked yet, 'cause also the author (Stef) doesn't show up anywhere and if I have to do this, I can only mention it in the article of Mummy's Creatures (which is still a stub and I might feel like changing it a bit....I might...) Alien :Well, with the sweeping I was adding Category:Breed images to the Image: pages so that they would show up in Category:Breed images. And yes, you figured out how to make a new page, or just type it into the URL box. :-) Well... guess this could be the solution? I just mentioned them here and therefore made a link...*big grin* Alien :Hehe, yep! --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::rofl* Well, I don't know how many norns make up a ton. *lol* Anyway, if you know a better word that describes the same amount of norns, Mummy has on her site (I once tried to count them and ended up with can't remember how many hundred), feel free to change it. *hehehe* I thought, people would get the picture with that "tons of norns". *ggg* Anyway, that list is only (from my point of view) considered being a "brainstorm", just to make sure I (or someone else) won't forget to mention anything concerning the content of her site. Mummy's a bit shy and thinks, her English is even more crap then mine is so she might be a bit reluctant in contributing to this wiki, probably. Okay, without LEO I wouldn't stand a chance myself... Alien :::That's a neat site, I'll have to remember it . . . brainstorming is fine, I've done a few articles like that myself. And yes, a ton of norns is very graphic. *grin* :::As for Mummy's english, maybe she is not the best at it (just as I am not a good artist!), but as long as the meaning can be understood then the wording can be changed by people who know the language better. All that matters is that the meaning is there. But hey, it's her choice. :-) ----GreenReaper 19:39, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::btw...Did you tell CreaturesFrance about this Wiki? their forum :::::No, but that is a good idea . . . --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) Firefox... Huggles... :GreenReaper, m'dear, I have to thank you for putting me on to Firefox! I plunged in although I thought it wasn't going to work because min requirements are Win 98 and I run still with Win 95, but woah, it runs fine (only very few things crash it) and I'm totally sold on it. Even weaning me off my beloved Netscape 4!! CarolynHorn 14:26, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Hehe, great. :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 14:31, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Netscape 4?! Windows 95?! What are you thinking, dearie? Here, this is what we call "linux". --Nornagon 11:12, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::LOL, ah Linux, yes. I had a flirtation with it, and still have a distro installed on half my drive; unfortunately I can't find a Linux driver for my nice new ProLite flatscreen monitor, so back to Windoze 95 it is. Fits me like a glove it does, understands my little tantrums and gives me that pretty Blue Screen Of Death regularly :-) CarolynHorn 15:32, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Wow! Thanks a ton! *gg* I hope, this wiki will grow further and attract a lot of people! Am I allowed to put this barnstar onto my "reward" page? :-D Alien :::Of course! :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ---- I'll try to find my way through all those brackets... *gg* Alien :*grins* - you can see what it looks like here. --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 17:30, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I have to write this in the box beside "Summary" before I upload an image? Right? *Alien tries hard to understand* And where the... where are all those stupid brackets on my keyboard?? *Alien tries hard to find them* ... Ah, guess I found them. At least, that Lilac Bengal was a real female one! Not like the picture before... tututut...*grin* Alien :::LOL! Maybe it was a Gay Norn . . . ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ---- I can't believe it! It's now more than 40 minutes and you didn't edit my last contribution yet?? o..oh... :-O *gg* Alien :I'm sorry! I was working on other things and didn't notice! ;-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 14:25, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: Just teasing you. :-P You're doing a great job! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! Alien :::Hehe, thanks, you too. :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) ::::A little someting for this year's Valentines's Day.